Broken
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: Randy Orton shattered her heart, left her, and married another woman. A year and a half later Barbie get's a phone call that might just mark Randy's return into her life. Will she be able to cope and stay strong? Or will she forever remain a broken woman?


**A.N.** Omg. Another one, I know I know. I PROMISE Becoming Me will be the first story I ever finish, PROMISE. I just had to get this out, it's been tormenting me for some time. Lol.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter One: Blast from the Past**

"Randy?" the disbelief in her own voice rang in her ears, vivid images playing through her mind.

_She could feel her heart crack, she felt it when it shattered, the pieces of her broken heart cutting deep wounds into her soul. She could barely breathe as her knees gave out, her aching body falling harshly against the cold floor of her kitchen. Sobs shook her entire being, tore from her throat in an agonizing howl that left her voice raw and harsh. Her phone was left dangling off the counter where she'd dropped it the second he'd said those devastating words._

**_'Sorry Barbs, I just used you. I don't love you.'_**

_Her sobs came louder, her lithe body curled into the fetal position. Her hair covered her face as if to hide the torment that no doubt reflected in her eyes, though not a single soul was around to see Barbara Jean Blank come apart._

"Hey Barbs," she could feel the delicate pieces of her heart quake at the sound of his voice, her baby blues wide and reflecting a pain she'd thought she had buried. "How's it going?"

He was being so casual. As if she were just a friend he hadn't spoken to in a long time. Her eyes narrowed. "Barbara, Randy." she bit out the correction, the fingers of her hand tightening into a white knuckled grip on the phone she held. "What do you want?"

"I'm in the area," she hears some shuffling in the background, her heart beating painfully within her chest, "I was wondering if I could stop by."

She suddenly felt very ill, her eyes glossing over in tears. "No. I'm busy."

"What about later on?"

"You should of lost this number when you lost me." she snaps, suddenly unable to control the anger she felt towards the man on the other line. "Don't call me again, Orton." she slams the phone down on the receiver, her hands shaking. She had been doing so well. It had been over a year since he dumped her and married some other woman, she'd finally stopped thinking about him every night, finally pieced herself back together. And now he had to call, and bring everything he'd ever made her feel bubbling to the surface again.

"Barbie? What's wrong?" she felt a small hand fall on her shoulder, the familiar and welcome sound of Layla's voice drifting into her ears. "Who was on the phone?"

Sucking it up, Barbie forced a smile to her lips turning to face her friend. Though she knew the remnants of tears remained in her eyes, "Nothing, nothing." she shakes her head as if to add emphasis, "Just a wrong number." she offers weakly.

The look in Layla's brown eyes tells Barbie she doesn't believe her, not for a second, but the British beauty returns her smile with one of her own, "If you say so, hun." she's moving around the kitchen then, pulling open the refrigerator and retrieving a diet soda. Barbie is thankful Layla didn't pry, though she knew that only meant the other woman would ask about it later. "Are you still coming to Glamor tonight?"

Barbie frowned. She'd forgotten that she'd made plans with Layla and a few of their other friends to go out to one of the newer clubs. It was actually opening night, so they were expecting a pretty big turn out. "Yeah, sure." she nods, a genuine smile curling her lips, "I need the break."

"Yeah you do!" Layla is grinning from ear to ear now. "I don't know how you can deal with preschoolers all week long..." she pops open her soda, leaning back against a counter.

Barbie is still smiling as she retrieves a soda of her own, falling into one of the old wooden chairs at the table. "It's not so bad. They say the cutest things, and oh my god. Did I tell you that one of them asked me to marry him this week? It was so adorable! He brought me a flower and everything."

"Did you accept his proposal?" Layla is laughing, her brown eyes twinkling.

"I told him that when he's all grown up and still wants to marry me, then we can do it." Barbie giggles as she recalls the memory. She's been a preschool teacher for all of six months now and she couldn't imagine a better job.

"Better hope he doesn't grow up and remember that, Barbs." she smirks, "He might hold you to that."

"Oh stop it Layla." Barbie's laughing, suddenly the stress Randy's phone call had caused completely forgotten. "Anyways, what should I wear tonight?"

Layla's eyes light up like a Christmas tree, just like they always did when it came to fashion. "The black one. You _have_ to wear the black one." she blurts out in her heavily accented voice. Barbie knows she is talking about a dress that she'd recently bought, the very dress Layla was constantly trying to get her to wear. It wasn't something a preschool teacher wears to work though. "With my black Louboutin's! Barbs you'll look unbelievable."

Barbie can't help the pink that flushes her cheeks. She knew she was a beautiful woman, but hearing it from other people always brought out her natural modesty. "You'll let me wear them?" there is just the tiniest bit of surprise in her voice. She and Layla often wore each others things, but ever since the Brit had purchased the designer shoes _no one_ but Layla had worn them.

"Duh!" she replies, a huge smile on her face, "I'd be an idiot to let you walk out of here in that dress and not give you the absolute best pair of shoes possible." Layla really did take fashion very seriously.

"Aw! Thank you Layla." Barbie smiles, her excitement shinning in her baby blues. She hadn't been out, _really_ been out since she'd started working at the school. She often felt obligated to appear professional even during her time off, just in case she runs into one of the children's parents somewhere. She knew how she would feel if she'd ever found out her child's teacher could party it up with the best of 'em. Then again, she _was_ a twenty six year old woman and had every right to let loose every now and then, regardless of her occupation.

"The twin's will be here at eight, apparently Brie was able to talk her husband into tagging along." Layla speaks, breaking Barbie from her thoughts. "I still can't believe she settled down, always thought it would be Nikki first."

Barbie laughs, nodding her agreement. Brie had _always_ been a wild child, ever since Barbie had first met her in the 9th grade. Nikki had partied too, but she'd always known when to slow things down, something her sister could never do. "No kidding. That was one of hell of a wedding though, if I do recall." Barbie could remember the ceremony, the reception, and then everything after that was a blurry mess.

"Oh hell yeah. They sure do know how to throw a party." Layla agreed, pushing off from the counter. "I gotta start getting ready, my hair is going to take ages."

"I'll help you!" Barbie grins, raising from the kitchen table. Layla was a master of clothing, but if Barbie hadn't got her teaching degree, she'd of gone to school to do hair.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. NO REVIEWS MAKES ME THINK NO ONE WANTS ME TO KEEP GOING.**


End file.
